Ore of Hearts
by Sazuna
Summary: Changed this from Riku-related only poem collection to general Kingdom Hearts ones in the future.
1. Uncertain Reunion

Uncertain Reunion

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

Heed my words; I am not into shounen ai or yaoi. But I thought I would write a shounen ai one anyway for a change. Sora x Riku just for god damn being there in Kingdom Hearts 2. I mean did you see the reunion scene of Kairi, Sora and Riku? Straight pairing with Kairi go die...

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _Finally I found you_

 _Finally I can see you again_

 _Hear you again_

 _All this time I had searched_

 _so long_

 _Never giving up_

 _Time and Time again_

 _I am sorry_

 _so sorry_

 _It took so long_

 _and even as I had found you_

 _I didn't recognize you_

 _My greatest fault_

 _Kairi did though_

 _From the start_

 _I regret it_

 _So blind_

 _All this time_

 _The Darkness engulfing you_

 _cloaking you_

 _hiding you_

 _Anyway I wonder_

 _After finding ourselves again_

 _will we still be able to be friends?_

 _My wish..._

 _Is it really that_

 _Do I want this_

 _Or is it more_

 _These feelings_

 _I have never felt for anyone_

 _They seem to swallow me_

 _Sadly I don't have the time to find it out_

 _More battles await us_

 _and we will probably be parting again_

 _The next time we meet_

 _will I still be able to like you?_

 _Will you still be the one I like?_

 _Or will you have succumbed to the Darkness by then?_

 _Only Time will answer my questions I guess_

 _when we meet again_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: If you are interested in me writing more yaoi or shounen ai then let me know. I have some ideas for that. Just don't know if I should actually do it or not. Generally I think I will be writing a bit about Riku (non-shounen) because he is awesome ("Everdark"-style as collection like that one is) ^^


	2. Being We

Being we

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

Repliku this time. Let's pretend he won against Riku^^ I remember him being in Chain of Memories but is he in other Kingdom Hearts games too? Who cares enjoy.

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _I know that I am not_

 _I can not be_

 _I am but a shadow_

 _A being that only is where light is_

 _For me to exist in itself isn't real_

 _I know that_

 _So I fought_

 _I didn't give up_

 _At last I met you_

 _I could finish you_

 _Ending not being you_

 _But being me_

 _For that I had to finish this_

 _I had to end you_

 _So there is noone left to be me_

 _I was not supposed to be the real me_

 _You aren't anymore_

 _So there is but one of us left_

 _Riku_

 _I will take your name_

 _Your existence_

 _your you_

 _I will free myself of being tied to you_

 _I know that I will soon forget all that I am now_

 _I will lose my memories_

 _Will be destroyed_

 _Because I have lost my purpose_

 _I leave you in the dust_

 _until I lose all that I am again_

 _At least for this short time_

 _I will have known that I_

 _am too..._

 _?_

 _"Urgh"_

 _What is this?_

 _A blade in my chest?_

 _impossible!_

 _"Sorry, but I am not dead yet._

 _As if a fake like you could win_

 _against the original..."_

 _I split blood_

 _No..._

 _I won?_

 _So why?_

 _"I killed you just now._

 _How is this possible?"_

 _"I will die yes._

 _But I won't let you survive either."_

 _I see._

 _"So we both die here?"_

 _"Where there is light there is dark._

 _Without light darkness can't exist."_

 _I won and lost at the same time_

 _I fall_

 _The last things I remember_

 _Rikus face as he falls down beside me_

 _Satisfaction in his eyes_

 _Just before all life disappears out of his eyes once and for all_

 _I stretch out my hand_

 _I move our heads closer to each other_

 _My lips touch his_

 _Bye world_

 _I have no regrets..._

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Surprised about the end? Anyway I suck at written action scenes and dialogues. Especially since I somehow had to implement it into this poem for plot's sake-.- Please overlook it this time ok?^^


	3. Twilight Force

Twilight Force

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

This is before the last battle in Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku's and Sora's thoughts before the final fight. **And I had to reupload this chapter because I am a pro and misspelled Xehanort as Xehanorth -.- Like a boss.**

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _So here we are_

 _The last fight_

 _To save all_

 _Xehanort_

 _We will win_

 _You will fall_

 _No matter what_

 _No matter where_

 _If it means destroying you_

 _If we can hinder Kingdom Hearts itself_

 _Not even our deaths matter_

 _All that have helped us_

 _Their trust in us_

 _I and Sora_

 _One last time_

 _One last stand_

 _Hopefully_

 _This will be over forever_

 _We can't beat the Darkness_

 _It will always be a part of this world_

 _But if we defeat you_

 _If we destroy you_

 _Kingdom Hearts won't come to exist_

 _No matter how many hearts we set free_

 _There will be noone left to use them_

 _It will be like it never was_

 _A hollow existence_

 _This is what I stand for_

 _The Darkness to kill you_

 _So here we are_

 _At the End of the line so to say_

 _We will save everyone_

 _Xehanort_

 _You did so much_

 _To destroy all and everything_

 _For Evil you try to create Kingdom Hearts_

 _We will not let you win_

 _I and Riku_

 _Roxas too_

 _Three hearts united in one last battle_

 _We will end this once and for all_

 _Our Keyblades at our side_

 _The beliefes of everyone_

 _No matter how strong it is_

 _No matter how many there are_

 _We will always fend the Heartles off_

 _Even if it takes an infinty_

 _I will prove that our lights will always win over the dark_

 _This is what I stand for_

 _The Light to protect all_

 _Both our beliefs_

 _Our friendship_

 _Will be your End_

 _Prepare yourself_

 _With our Twilight's Power_

 _Die for Eternity_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: I wanted to make two parts of this. But both parts wouldn't have enough content to stand alone. So one it is. Oh and btw. If you have Ultima sword at this point of time this fight is way too easy if you ask me...


End file.
